The present invention relates generally to the field of geo-location, and more particularly to data accuracy.
A third-party logistics provider (abbreviated 3PL, or sometimes TPL) is a firm that provides service to its customers with outsourced logistics services for supply chain management functions. In both production and 3PL enterprises, strategic planning (e.g., facility location) and operational planning (e.g., delivery process) depend on precise customer location information.
Imprecise customer location information effects the delivery sequence and the total cost computation for 3PL performance. It is known to contact each customer prior to delivery to seek customer location information; however, even the customer will not always provide the precise location information needed to efficiently deliver goods to the customer.